A Scooby-Doo and Chillers Christmas
by changingfavorite
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Scooby and the gang and my OC Chillers come to a special bell called the Holly Bell to hear it ring. But when they learn that the Holly Bell won't ring and then see a Christmas tree monster, they find another mystery! Can they catch the monster and save the Holly Bell before Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

**A Scooby-Doo and Chillers Christmas  
**

Chapter 1

 _This is the special Christmas episode of my made-up Scooby-Doo series, "Scooby-Doo and Chillers."_

* * *

Snow was falling as the Mystery Machine drove down a road on Christmas Eve. "I love this time of year," Daphne sighed, "The falling snow, the beautiful lights…" In the back, Scooby, wearing a red Santa hat, Chillers, wearing a red and green bow with a jingle bell around her neck, and Shaggy were watching the lights they passed. Scooby seemed very interested at one point, so Chillers looked at what he was looking at…lights on a restaurant. Scooby chuckled and Chillers smiled in amusement.

The Mystery Machine stopped at a tower with an ornately decorated bell at its top. "There it is, gang-the Holly Bell," Fred said, "Every year on Christmas Eve night and Christmas morning, it's rung by the Ringer family."

"Tonight is Christmas Eve night! Like, I can't wait to hear that bell ring again!" Shaggy said. But when the gang got out of the Mystery Machine, they could see that no one else was there, even though it was evening.

"That's strange-it seems to be deserted," Velma remarked.

"Yeah, and it's usually bustling with people on Christmas Eve," Daphne said.

Just then, a man, a woman, and a boy came out of the nearest house and went over to the gang. "Hello there!" the woman said, "I'm Belle Ringer. This is my husband, Ed, and our son, Jim. We're in charge of ringing the Holly Bell every year."

"But this year, the bell won't ring," Ed said sadly.

"What?!" the Scooby gang said at once.

"Like, why, man?" Shaggy said.

"The Holly Bell seems to be unable to ring all of a sudden," Ed replied, "We tried to ring it, but it just wouldn't ring. We've checked all the gears and everything, but there's nothing wrong with them."

"Mr. Ringer, do you mind if we take a look inside the bell tower?" Velma asked.

Inside the bell tower, Velma looked at the gears and equipment used to ring the Holly Bell. "Mr. Ringer is right-everything here is in working condition," she said.

Suddenly, Belle looked around. "Where's Jim?" she said worriedly. Everyone now saw that Jim was not in the tower. Then, there was a growling sound outside. What appeared to be a Christmas tree with two gleaming yellow eyes peered through the window from outside. "What is that?" Belle gasped.

"Zoinks! A monster Christmas tree!" Shaggy exclaimed as Scooby jumped in his arms.

"What if that monster has Jim?" Ed worried.

"Don't worry, we'll catch that monster!" Fred said. He grabbed Scooby and Shaggy and ran outside with the girls.

When the gang came outside, they saw no sign of the monster. Then they saw it run into the distance. "Okay, gang, let's split up and search for that Christmas tree," Fred said, and so they split up as usual.

(Scooby and Shaggy)

Scooby and Shaggy walked around the bell tower. "L-like, it's freezing out here!" Shaggy said.

"R-reah, reezing," Scooby agreed.

Just then, they noticed something at the top of the tower. The monster was there, looking at the Holly Bell. Scooby and Shaggy hid. "Like, what's that creepy tree doing up there?" Shaggy wondered.

(Fred and Daphne)

Fred and Daphne walked around the Ringers' house. "Maybe we'll find some clues near the house," Fred said.

"How about those?" Daphne said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Scooby-Doo and Chillers Christmas  
**

Chapter 2  


* * *

She pointed to some buckets lying in a pile by the house.

Fred looked at them. "These buckets are empty, but they're moist inside, like water was in them," he said.

"I wonder what they were used for," Daphne said.

(Velma and Chillers)

Velma and Chillers walked around a lake that was not frozen, despite the dropping temperature. They hid when they saw the monster, who filled a bucket with water and then left. "The Christmas tree monster must be using water for something…but what?" Velma said.

"Chee chee," Chillers said. _I don't know._

When the gang came back together, the wind began to blow harder and colder. "It looks like a snowstorm is coming," Fred said.

"We'd better get inside before it hits," Daphne said. But just when they could see the Ringers' house, the snow came down so heavily it blocked their vision. With nowhere to go, Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma huddled together to keep warm, and Velma held Chillers in her arms. But the wind kept blowing, and soon even Chillers began to feel the cold through her thick fur. She clung more tightly to Velma and buried herself in her best friend's coat. Then, they heard the Ringers calling out. They managed to follow the sound back to the house.

Once inside the warm house, the gang sat by the fireplace with Belle, Ed, and Jim. "Are you all right?" Belle asked them.

"We're fine," Fred answered, "Hey, you found Jim!"

"Yes, he was looking at the Holly Bell," Ed said.

"Looking at it, huh?"

Velma had a thought, but before she could say anything else, Shaggy suddenly exclaimed, "Zoinks! Where's Scooby?"

"Oh, dear! He must still be out in the blizzard!" Belle said.

Then, Chillers ran outside. "No, Chillers!" Fred said.

"She'll be fine. Her long fur will keep her warm for a while," Velma said.

"But there's a monster out there!" Shaggy said.

Outside, Chillers fought against the gusts of chilling winds and strained to search for Scooby through the heavy snow. "Chee! Chee!" she shouted. _Scooby! Where are you?_

"R-Rhillers!" came a faint cry. Chillers knew she had to create a light for Scooby to follow, so she shot a beam of ice into the sky. The ice glittered, and Scooby saw it. With Chillers guided by the light from the Ringers' house and Scooby guided by Chillers's ice, the two made it back to the house. Once inside, the shivering Scooby was led near the fireplace. "Rhanks, Rhillers," he told Chillers.

An hour later, the snowstorm had died down and (after making sure Scooby was okay) the gang went out to look for more clues. They noticed that one tree near the house was covered in ice. "Hey, what happened to that tree?" Daphne asked.

"Chee chee chee-uz," Chillers said. _I must have frozen it earlier._

This gave Velma another thought. "That's it!" she said, "I know why the Holly Bell won't ring! Now all we need to do is catch that monster. Fred, we need a plan." But before Fred could think of a plan, the Christmas tree monster ran by.

"After that monster!" Fred said, and everyone ran after the monster, but soon they lost it.

"Where did it go?" Daphne said.

"Like, there it is!" Shaggy exclaimed when he saw it standing a few feet away. It gave chase, and they ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Scooby-Doo and Chillers Christmas  
**

Chapter 3  


* * *

Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, and Velma ran away while Scooby and Chillers made two snowmen. When they saw the monster coming, they ran. They jumped behind a mound of snow, where the rest of the gang was hiding, and they all threw snowballs at the monster, knocking it down. Scooby and Chillers giggled, then ran again. They all were chased through the snow and over hills, and Scooby and Chillers were separated from the rest of the gang. The two of them and the monster jumped onto a sled and went downhill. Soon the monster fell off and rolled down the hill, becoming a giant snowball. Then, the sled hit a rock, sending Scooby and Chillers flying into the Holly Bell with a _CLANG!_

The bell vibrated from the impact, and something strange happened. Small cracks appeared on the bell and grew. Then, pieces of ice flew from the bell-and it began to ring beautifully! Everyone watched in amazement and Belle and Ed came outside. "I don't believe it. The Holly Bell is ringing!" Ed said, "How did you do it?"

"It's all thanks to Scooby and Chillers, really," Velma said, "But we'll all get some answers as soon as we unmask this monster." She took the mask off of the monster to reveal a familiar boy.

"Jim?!" Ed and Belle said at once.

"I'm sorry," Jim said, "I took water from a lake using buckets and splashed it on the Holly Bell to freeze it so it wouldn't ring."

"But Jim, why?" Belle asked.

"The Holly Bell is made of valuable materials, and I didn't have any money to buy gifts. I thought that if you thought the bell was broken, I could sell it and get the money I need."

"Son…we understand if you can't buy us any gifts. Having you here with us is a gift itself," Ed said.

"Really?" Jim said.

"Yes," Belle replied, "All we need is the spirit of Christmas and each other. We'll forgive you, but please don't do this again."

"I won't," Jim and his parents hugged.

The next morning, it was Christmas Day. Scooby and friends heard the Holly Bell ringing in the distance as they opened their presents. Velma handed Scooby the last gift. "Scooby and Chillers, since you two caught the monster last night, we have a special gift for you."

Scooby unwrapped the gift to find a box of Scooby Snacks. "Like, they're Christmas Scooby Snacks-peppermint and gingerbread flavors," Shaggy said.

"Roh, roy!" Scooby said, and Chillers and he gulped down the Scooby Snacks.

The others laughed. Then Fred said, "Come on, gang, let's sing a Christmas carol!"

Everyone went outside and sang their own version of _"Deck the Halls"_ in the falling snow.

 _"We have solved this Christmas mystery_

 _Scooby-dooby-doo and Chillers too_

 _Of the villainous Christmas tree_

 _Scooby-dooby-doo and Chillers too_

 _Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, and_

 _Scooby-dooby-doo and Chillers too_

 _Sing this song with us 'cross the land_

 _Scooby-dooby-doo and Chillers too!"_

"Scooby-dooby-doo! Rerry Rhristmas!" Scooby said.

"Chee chee! Chee-ee!" Chillers said. _And Chillers too! Merry Christmas!_ The two of them hugged, glad to be spending Christmas together.

* * *

 _During the first paragraph in this chapter, a song I made up called "Scooby-Doo and Chillers Christmas" plays._

 _Merry Christmas! :)_


End file.
